


Quiet

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Ruki has an idea, and Kai is curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Gags/Silence square on my kink bingo card. (2014)

Shoving Kai down on the edge of the bed, Ruki grinned at the hungry look in Kai's eyes. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, exposing inch by tantalizing inch of his torso, knowing that Kai's gaze was fixed on him. He threw his shirt to the floor, now only clad in a pair of tight leather trousers that clung to his legs. Kai was already naked, his dick jutting up proudly between his legs, and Ruki smirked as he climbed onto the bed, his movements fluid as he crawled up to straddle Kai's torso, grabbing the rope he had left there earlier and coiling it between his hands, making a show of it for Kai.

“Grab the headboard.”

Kai obeyed, and Ruki hummed, starting to tie his wrists together with the rope. He tied Kai's hands securely to the headboard, dragging his nails down the underside of Kai's arms when he was finished. Despite the defined muscle, the skin was sensitive, and Kai squirmed a little when Ruki scratched faint, pink lines along his triceps. He sucked in a breath, arms twitching, but he tried to remain still, not wanting to tick Ruki off.

Ruki leaned down, touching the tip of his tongue to Kai's jaw, licking up his jawline to his ear and nibbling on the lobe. “Do you trust me?”

The words sounded strange, because Ruki's voice was tinged with just a hint of insecurity, something Kai wasn't used to. Ruki was always in perfect control of his voice, and in situations like this, he hardly ever let his aura of dominance falter, even for a second. “Of course I do,” Kai whispered reassuringly, albeit a bit concerned.

“Good.” Ruki leaned over to the nightstand, taking something out of the top drawer. “Because I thought it would be interesting if we tried something new today.” He lifted the ball gag in front of Kai's face and let it dangle from his finger, smirking at the way Kai's eyes widened. “You don't mind, do you?”

Kai stared at the gag for a long while, before shaking his head with a smile. “I don't.” In truth, he had thought about it. He and Ruki played a lot around with different kinds of bondage, and Kai had often wondered what it would be like to be gagged.

“Are you sure? You won't be able to tell me what you want. You can't vocalise your desires, can't beg for more. You'll just have to trust that what I do is what you want.” Ruki bent down to kiss Kai sweetly, pulling back slightly to watch Kai's face for the slightest hint that he was uncomfortable with it. “Nor can you beg me to stop.”

Kai grinned cheekily, craning his neck so he could nip at Ruki's bottom lip. “Please.”

Ruki didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed Kai's jaw firmly, prying it open and stuffing the ball between Kai's lips. He tied the strap behind Kai's head tightly, cupping his cheek and looking directly into his eyes. “If you really want me to stop, blink twice with one eye, okay?” Kai nodded, and Ruki slapped his cheek playfully. “Good boy.”

Bending down to lay his head on Kai's chest, Ruki started tracing patterns around his nipple. “I've wondered what it would be like to gag you. To have you all tied up and deliciously helpless, unable to even communicate your desires to me. You'll be exactly like a toy, won't you? A doll for me to play with.” Kai moaned, the sound muffled slightly, and Ruki chuckled, rolling Kai's nipple between his fingers. “I'm going to have so much fun teasing you. Working you up, seeing how hard I can get you, how much I can make you moan and writhe in frustration...” He pinched the nub harshly, pulling on it until Kai whimpered. “Or how much I can hurt you, how long it takes for you to break. And all you can do is lie there, completely under my mercy.”

Kai whined loudly, and Ruki chuckled, taking the other nipple into his mouth and alternating between licking and biting it. Without words, all Kai could do to give Ruki feedback was moan. He tried to thrust his hips, but Ruki's weight held him down, and he quickly gave up. It was a little awkward at first, because all Kai wanted to do was beg for more, tell Ruki what he wanted, but after a while he found that he liked it better this way. Ruki was free to do whatever he wanted, and Kai's pleasure was entirely his to control.

Detaching himself from Kai's chest, Ruki slid lower down, leaving a trail of kisses from Kai's stomach to where his pubic hair started. Kai's cock was standing up proudly, and Ruki lapped at the slit, grinning as he held Kai's hips down to keep him from thrusting up.

Kai was salivating heavily, and he swallowed hard. It wasn't quite as easy as he'd expected it to be, and he choked for a second, the sensation making his dick twitch. Ruki chuckled, and Kai lifted his head to watch him lick the head of his cock, looking like it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted. His tongue left wet trails along the shaft, from top to bottom several times, and it wasn't long before Kai was whimpering, wanting to beg for more, to tell Ruki to hurry up and suck him already, thrust his hips upward, anything. But Ruki kept him pinned down, and the gag was effectively keeping him from articulating any more than a few grunts.

When Ruki's hot mouth finally closed around his cock, Kai's head fell back against the mattress. He groaned loudly, and Ruki responded with a hum, his lips slowly sliding down until he had taken all he could and then some. He could feel Kai's muscles flex under his palms, and he squeezed his hip firmly, reminding Kai of who was setting the pace. He waited, Kai's cock hot and heavy in his mouth, until he thought Kai couldn't take it any longer, starting to slowly bob his head.

Ruki increased the pace gradually, one hand sliding down between his own legs to cup his erection. He was getting hard much faster than usual. The amount of control he had over Kai felt amazing, and he stroked his dick through his trousers, moaning as he let Kai's cock slip from his mouth. “Do you see how hard I am, Kai?” He slowly got off the bed, still stroking himself, making sure Kai watched. “It gets me off, knowing that you're mine to do with as I please, and there's nothing you can say about it. My satisfaction is the only one that counts now.” He flashed Kai a wide grin, opening the front of his trousers and slowly sliding them down his legs. “You're only a tool for my pleasure.”

Stepping out of his trousers, Ruki opened the drawer again, grabbing a pack of lube and a condom. He ripped the foil and rolled the rubber onto his dick, squeezing some lube on his fingers and tossing the tube to the floor. He lept back onto the bed, settling between Kai's legs and lifting one onto his shoulder, holding it there in case Kai got any funny ideas. He prepped him quickly, more than a little impatient, eager to feel Kai clenching around him, starting off with two fingers, twisting and curling them inside Kai until he was loose enough to add a third.

Kai whimpered, his toes curling as his leg twitched, and he tried to move it, but Ruki held him in a tight grip. When the third finger entered him, he tried to ask Ruki to slow down, only to feel his heart jump as his words came out jumbled and unclear. He was about to try again when Ruki's fingers located his prostate, moaning in stead as his hips bucked involuntarily. Ruki was going too fast, and before Kai knew it, his fingers had pulled out and Ruki's dick was positioned against his entrance, prodding gently.

Pushing past the muscles, Ruki lodged himself deep in Kai's ass, grabbing both his legs and pushing them against his chest. He held Kai folded like a sheet of paper, pulling all the way out to thrust in again, moaning at how good it felt. Kai was tighter than usual, and while it must have stung pretty badly, Ruki was enjoying himself more than usual, the extra pressure around his cock only making it sweeter. “Fuck, I should have done this before. No pleas of 'slow down', or 'it hurts'. Is it really that bad, Kai? Or are you just whiny?”

Kai's head was spinning, and he clamped down hard on the gag. It did hurt, but it wasn't more than he could take. If he was completely honest with himself, the pain was almost sweet, only intensifying the pleasure, and he moaned when Ruki rolled his hips.

“Anything you would like to say, Kai?” Kai whined, and Ruki laughed, starting to thrust into him. “What's that, I can't quite hear you. Did you want more? Want to be fucked?”

Kai could do nothing but moan as Ruki fucked him, his balls slapping against Kai's ass with every thrust. It was so obvious how much Ruki was enjoying himself, nothing to hold him back, to keep him from fucking Kai exactly as hard as he wanted.

Ruki could feel his balls draw up to his body, and his thrusts were growing more and more erratic, until he was practically humping Kai into the mattress, cumming with a loud moan. He panted heavily as he came back down from his orgasmic high, staying inside Kai as he started stroking his dick quickly. “Are you close? Do you want to come?” Kai nodded frantically, and Ruki twisted his hand, jerking him until he was sure Kai couldn't hold back any more, wiping his thumb over the slit and smearing the precome. “Come for me.”

Kai screamed as he finally let go, hips bucking wildly as he coated Ruki's hand and some of his stomach with come. Ruki pulled out and sat on his knees, licking his hand as he took in the sight of Kai, still disoriented from his orgasm, drool dribbling from his chin. He threw the condom in the bin, returning to the bed to remove the gag and untie Kai, kissing him gently. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I enjoyed it, too.”

“Mm, you looked like you did.” Ruki rolled them over so Kai was lying on him, stroking his back soothingly. “So, do you think we can do it again?”

“I think if we don't, I'll be very disappointed,” Kai said and kissed him again.


End file.
